El amor no llamará a tu puerta
by Irina Denali
Summary: Bella tras haber sido abandonada por Jacob, el amor de su vida, se auto-recluye en su casa. Alice esta convencida de que Bella se va a volver a enamorar, pero es difícil, ya que esta no sale de su casa. ¿Llamará el amor a su puerta? BxE Y BXJ
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los personajes perteneces a S. Meyer.**

**El amor no llamará a tu puerta.**

Lunes: Levantarse, arreglarse (aunque mi amiga Alice no estaba de acuerdo en ese punto), ir al trabajo, ver la televisión e ir a dormir.

Martes: Levantarse, arreglarse, ir al trabajo, ver la televisión e ir a dormir.

Miércoles: Más de lo mismo.

Jueves: Los jueves Alice, el único contacto que tenía con la realidad, me arrastraba para que saliera con ella. La gente pensaba que tenía suerte porque Alice no me obligaba a ir de compras como antaño. Estaban equivocados. En realidad daba pena. Ni siquiera aquello era igual que antes, ALICE NO ME LLEVABA AL CENTRO COMERCIAL COMO HARÍA CON UNA PERSONA NORMAL. Eso se podía considerar un problema, y es que incluso Alice, la persona más optimista del mundo pensaba que no había nada que hacer conmigo.

Viernes: Los viernes me quedaba toda la noche trabajando. Si, trabajaba como secretaria en una empresa editorial. En otros tiempos era editora, de hecho estaban a punto de ascenderme cuando paso. Si ÉL, Jacob Black, el amor de mi existencia, la luz que iluminaba mis días, el hombre de mi vida, mi mejor amigo, todo lo que yo deseaba, me dejó. A partir de ese momento mi vida se derrumbó. Cuándo al día siguiente Charlie, mi jefe, que para mi era el padre que nunca tuve me ofreció el ascenso yo me negué.

Fue un gesto de rebeldía por mi parte, por no saber, por no entender, porque Jacob se fue. Me dijo que ya no me encontraba interesante, y se largó. Con anterioridad dedicábamos nuestros días a ir en moto y saltar acantilados, pero al finalizar la carrera asumí el Rol de persona madura y pasé las tardes leyendo, en compañía de Jacob.

No he vuelto a leer desde que se fue, diciéndome que era una estúpida traga libros.

Sábados: En ocasiones Alice o Ángela me vienen a buscar y en otras tengo una comida familiar, como veis no tengo demasiada vida social.

PORQUE ÉL NO ESTÁ.

Domingo: Nada, este fue el día que lo perdí todo. No salgo de la cama.

Bien, ya os he contado mi vida. Porque esto es mi vida.

Aún sigo esperando que aparezca él y llame a esa puerta de nuevo, porque creo que todo esto es una pesadilla que se va a acabar. Pero no lo es.

Esta es mi vida.

* * *

**Este es un minific que me he decidido a publicar. Podría considerarse mi primer fic, porque mi primer fic Acabada (Que va de la muerte de Irina y es muy interesante) xD, no tiene ni 500 palabras. **

**Ya se que es un poco cutre, pero para compensar lo mala que es la historia al menos prometo subir el proximo capitulo (En el que si todo va bien, saldrá Edward) muy pronto.**

**Adoro a todos los que hayais llegado hasta aquí. **


	2. Jake

**Bueno, ya sé que dije que saldría Edward, pero he decidido darle un giro argumental y hacer el fic un poco más largo.**

Jacob POV:

Estoy en una cafetería esperando a mi novia Leah. VOY A CORTAR CON ELLA. Nos lo hemos pasado bien, pero la relación se está volviendo demasiado seria y no me gusta. Ya llevo más de tres semanas con ella, y no me gusta. Está empezando a sentir cosas por mi, algo que comprendo porque yo soy magnifico pero no me gusta. No lo soporto. No puedo soportarlo más.

Llega 5 minutos tarde. Estoy impaciente por que llegue. No es que me importe que ella sepa que hemos cortado. La última vez cuando salía con Kim no le dije que habíamos cortado, y vino con dos amigas suyas y me dieron una paliza por estar besándome con otra, con… ya no recuerdo ni el nombre, qué más da. El caso es que aprendí que es mejor avisar cuando vas a cortar con una chica, en caso contrario se enfada.

Llega 10 minutos tarde. Recorro con la vista el local, quiero saber quién hay. Es un local amplio con ventanales y paredes de color… Bueno, en realidad a nadie le importa de que color sean las paredes. No hay mucha gente. En la barra esta Sam el dueño del local, junto con los camareros Quil y Embry. Sam fue bastante amigo mío hasta que, bueno, me lie con su ex novia, Leah, a la cual dejo por su prima, que cruel, ni siquiera yo haría eso… bueno, tal vez si lo haría. Sentada en la barra hay una mujer con la cara cicatrizada, Emily la esposa de Sam, charlando amigablemente con la novia de Quil, Claire, creo. En una de las mesas hay una pareja de babosos besándose. La chica es rubia y no está nada mal, tiene unas curvas… Pero tiene novio. Moralmente lo puedo aceptar, pero tendríais que ver los músculos que tiene, y eso que yo no estoy nada mal… pero ese chico, parece un armario. Dos mesas más allá hay cuatro chicas hablando, más bien gritando sobre las habilidades en la cama de sus últimas conquistas. Están todas muy buenas y parecen un poquillo putas, por lo que he decidido acercarme a hablar con ellas cuando acabe con Leah.

15 minutos, ¿de que va para hacerme esperar un cuarto de hora?, ¿quién se cree que soy yo?. Hace un par de minutos acaba de entrar un grupo de Freaks de esos que hacen rituales satánicos. La mayoría eran jóvenes, lo peor eran los lideres que eran un poco más mayores… Los Vulturi, se hacían llamar.

25 minutos tarde es mucho tiempo, ella no merece mi atención. Mejor corto con ella por SMS, al llegar 25 minutos tarde ya no tiene derecho a reclamarme nada. Es indignante como está la sociedad hoy en día, La gente llega tarde y ni siquiera te avisa, muy bien ella se lo pierde.

Estoy a punto de acercarme a la mesa de las putas, creo que se llaman Kate, Carmen, Irina y Tanya, y gritan tanto que me sé sus nombres y hasta los orgasmos que han tenido, pero están buenas y les perdono eso. Pues bien, estoy a punto de acercarme a ellas cuando se abre la puerta del local.

Giro la cabeza y veo dos amigas, una morena y bajita y con pinta de duende y otra castaña y también bajita con cara de tristeza.

Me quedo en shock, porque por la puerta no solo han entrado dos amigas, o al menos para mi son más que eso, porque una de ellas es la mujer más hermosa del mundo, a la que siempre he amado y siempre amaré, una con la que tuve la oportunidad de estar con ella y la desaproveche, la dueña de mi corazón, la única por la que dejaría mi vida de soltero para formar una relación larga..Alice Brandon.

**Espero que me dejen algun review porque sino no continuare con la historia. Es solo para saber que alguien realmente lee esto y no estoy perdiendo el tiempo...xD**


End file.
